Haunted
by alwaysateen
Summary: The brothers come face to face with the ghost of Jack the Ripper! But they can count on the help of two young hunters. Lots of Protective Sam and Hurt Dean! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:** Dean and Sam investigate a haunted house once own by a "Jack the Ripper" suspect. One there they meet two new hunters already on the case. Are they also part of the Demon's plans? Let's found out._

**Haunted**

By alwaysateen

**Chapter One**

The story starts with a young woman, around 30 years old, who stop her car in front a very old house. She takes her medicine bag and go to found the doorbell. When she doesn't found it, she first cursed to herself "What the hell are you doing here Susan?" and then start knocking on the very old door who seem to be ready to fall down. Susan was about to go back to her car when she decide to try opining the door. Then she realise that it wasn't lock so, scared but curious anyway, the young woman enter the house.

"Hello, is there anybody here? The door was open so…" Susan calls out.

"Please help me…" call a very low voice.

"That's why I'm here. The medical center receives a call that someone need some help in here. Where are you?" answer the woman who start to be very spooked.

"Up stair, Master bedroom, completely at the far right." answers simply the voice.

Susan starts to climb the grand staircase and enter the Master bedroom looking for a sick person in the bed. When she found an empty room, she starts to go for the exit when she suddenly hears a sound from behind a very tall bookcase. The moment she reaches it, she seems to be inhale inside the wall and completely disappear!

A month later, Dean and Sam are investigating strange murders in an old house. What so strange about these murders? Well, first it's only women whose been murdered and they are made in an old fashion way, like in the 1900! And even more bizarre, this old house was once own by a man suspected of the "Jack the ripper" murders! After the murders stopped in London, this man moved to the United States to live in this house. No new murders were reported until now. So what's the connection? That's what the boys want to found out, well them and two other hunters who arrived in town a few weeks ago.

So when Dean and Sam present themselves as FBI agents, the officer at the police station is very surprised that the FBI is now involve in this. When they ask why, he answers them that the two new reporters in town chose that exact story to work on. So maybe they can ask them for their help. Because right now the police have nothing to go on because they have no suspect, no one live in this house since a hundred year.

The boys don't want anything to do with reporters so they decide to go visit this old house the next night.

When Sam and Dean enter the house, two young adults, Amy and Jesse, are already there, arguing that there no one in this house, ghost or otherwise. Sam asks them who they are and Jesse presents himself and his sister as the newspaper reporters. Amy looks at them and asks them if they are the new FBI agents in town. A very surprise Dean looks at her for a moment and answer yes. She replies that they have eyes and ears everywhere in town and want to see their badges. Dean proudly exhibit his badge and Amy start laughing as she shows it to her brother.

"That a very good copy of Mulder's badge!" they both say.

"What do you mean a copy, we are FBI agents and you better stop laughing or we will arrest you right away" shout an angry Dean.

Sam cannot stop a sudden laughter and ask Dean to shut up for a second.

"Well if were not real FBI agent maybe you are not real reporters?" he asked.

Amy seriously look back at him and answer "Well we are right now, maybe not in a month when this case is over but right now we are reporters."

Her brother shoot a dark look at her but doesn't add anything.

Sam really appreciates her honesty and tells her they are just some regular people who are investigating these odd murders they read about in a local newspaper.

Jesse look at his sister and whisper to her: "We shouldn't make that story so interesting, now they have competition!"

Now its Dean turns to laugh out loud!

"What do you mean some competition?"

"Well, we arrived here first and we're been here for two weeks now, investigating this case" answer a proud Jesse.

"Well, you are not that good if this "case" is not solved yet!" Dean says with a smile.

"That's because, there been no new murder since our arrival, people doesn't wonder inside this house since our report came out, well until tonight that is." Answer a calm Amy who seems suddenly distracted, not taking Dean's bate that easily.

At that same moment, Dean's EMF detector start making big sounds making everybody jump!

"What the hell is that?" ask a surprised Jesse.

"An EMF detector and it detected a presence…"

"Upstairs" answers Amy before Dean can read his own reading.

The brothers look at the young woman in shock but don't add anything when she starts walking in the direction of the grand staircase.

They all walk together upstairs and start searching all the rooms for clues. Dean's EMF detector has calm down but that doesn't mean anything. It still light up a little, so the presence is still there but not as strong as earlier.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's notes:_** _ I'm so sorry for the big delay but I was so much caught up in your wonderful stories that I forgot to continue my own! If you don't believe me, go check out my favourites and you will see what I mean! Loll_

_Thanks for the reviews by the way, I read every single one of them and answer them as quickly as possible. So don't be shy to leave me a note, it's greatly appreciated!_

_**Quick recap:** Dean and Sam found out in a newspaper article, a strange haunted house and decide to investigate it. On the site, they discover two new hunters and decide to team up with them._

**Haunted**

**Chapter Two**

The four hunters separate into two groups, Sam and Jesse on one side, Dean and Amy on the other. Dean's too much intrigue by Amy to let her go with Sam and Sam always been great with adolescents! Amy doesn't say a word and walk straight for the Master bedroom. She opens a very old door that let to a very dusty but still very furnishes Master bedroom.

Sam decides to make some conversations while searching, there a lot of rooms to visit. This place is like a castle!

"So how long are you been doing this, the investigating I mean?" ask a curious Sam.

"I start when I was sixteen, six years ago." answer a distant Jesse.

"Wow that's very young!" answers Sam, even more curious now.

"My sister starts this investigation thing alone, when she turns sixteen. Four years later, she came and brought me with her. She had the legal age to be responsible for me before but prefers to wait a couple more years, to be on the safe side. She didn't really like the idea to bring a twelve year old kid on some dangerous missions." Stated Jesse while entering a new room to search.

Sam made a face at that remark thinking of all the dangerous hunts their dad brought them alone when they were even younger then that! He didn't say anything but silently respect Amy even more for that.

Not seeing Sam's reaction, too caught inside his own thoughts, Jesse continue his life story.

"I would have mind starting this kind of life earlier but I understood my sister concerns. And life wasn't that bad, I mean, living with my uncle was okay but I prefer by far to be with my big sister." State an obvious proud Jesse.

"You didn't live with your parents?" Ask Sam who just realize that Jesse didn't mention any mom or dad in his story.

It took a while but Jesse finally voiced an answer almost as a whisper "My mom died when I was 4 and my father not too long after."

Now Sam was even more curious, is this family a part of the big plan of the Demon?

So he decides to ask more questions.

Already afraid of the answer, Sam decides to ask anyway "I'm sorry to ask this but how did your mom die?"

"She's been murdered a very weird way, she burn on the ceiling…" said a very trouble Jesse.

"Oh my god, not you too!" Almost scream a shock Sam!

"What do you mean, not you too?" ask a very puzzle Jesse now looking Sam in the eyes.

"Our mom, Dean and I, has been killed the same way, burn on the ceiling 24 years ago!"

"For us it's was 18 years ago!" State a shock Jesse who stop walking, wanting to look more closely to Sam, now very concern.

"Do you have a younger brother or sister who was 6 months old that day?" Ask Sam who decide he want to discover more about this poor family.

"Our baby sister Melissa, but she dies in the fire too. Amy tried to save her but it was too late!" Answer a sad Jesse, wincing at the difficult memory of that horrible day! But he continues anyway, feeling that he needs to say everything he feels.

"Amy still feels so responsible, she touches her but then the crib was empty! She got a nasty burn on her left fore-arm for that heroic gesture!" Answer an obvious proud little brother.

"I'm so sorry Jesse that must have been so terrible. For our family, I was the one who was 6 months old. My dad took me out of the crib just in time and ask my brother Dean, who was 4 years old at the time, to carry me outside." answer Sam who decide that Jesse deserve the truth after all this.

"Our father wasn't that heroic, he almost burn in the room if my sister didn't drag him outside! And he commits suicide 2 weeks later! Our uncle took care of us after that."

"I'm sorry if I brought some bad memories…" said a sad Sam.

"It's okay, it feel good to talk to someone. I don't know why I told you all this, I never really talk about it, even with my sister, too hard I guess." Simply answer Jesse.

During all that powerful conversation they only find empty rooms all the left side of the upstairs. Well, not completely empty, some rats in some!

"Dean would have loved them!" Shoot Sam laughing.

"Really?" ask a puzzle Jesse.

"No, he hates rats!" answer Sam, making them both laugh. They leave the room, closing the door behind them so the rats will be locks in.

For the other two hunters, they were no big revelling conversation; they just did their investigating in silence, for the first part of it anyway. Then they enter a very weird room, full of bed aligned side by side, like a door room or something. To that sight, a small smile appeared on Amy's face but quickly disappear. But that didn't past without notice to Dean who couldn't stop himself to pop a question.

"Good or bad memory?" He simply asks, not expecting an answer from this very discrete new hunter.

"Depends, a school full of ghosts of teenagers, all boys is a good or a bad memory?" Answer the young lady with a smirk on her face.

"By full, how many do you mean?" Ask a now curious but also challenging Dean.

"Eight and all pretty mean to girls!" Winced Amy trying to forget that difficult hunt.

Seeing her reaction, Dean simply laughs, and while entering the Master Bedroom with the young woman, decides to share a past hunt too.

"Me, it reminds me of an asylum, my brother and I visit a year ago. Full of ghosts of crazy people. But the worst was the doctor who was supposed to be treating them." He decides to stop there, not wanting to enter in too much detail. But it had the expected reaction from Amy who looks at him with renew curiosity, wanting to know more.

But they were suddenly interrupted by Dean's EMF detector; it was doing crazy noises around an empty bookcase but didn't react to the rest of the room.

"What the hell?" Snapped a very surprised Dean.

"How old is your gadget anyway?" Ask a laughing Amy but suddenly stop when she feels a draft passing by the bookcase in question.

Now running to join her, worried and curious at the same time, "What is it?" Dean exactly knew what she meant when he got closer to the back of the bookcase "Wow that's a powerful draft!"

Amy was studying the space and talking to herself "There must be a passage way around here; it's the only logical reason why we feel a draft."

"Don't start sounding like my brother!" answer Dean before going for the door.

"Sam! Jesse! Get your butts over here! We found something!" he shouts to his brother and Amy's young brother.

At this very moment, Amy get inhale by a very powerful wind and suck behind the bookcase! She only has time to grab a corner of the entryway that just appear from no where.

"Amy!" cries a shock Dean, running to her rescue. He manages to catch her but the wind was too strong, even for him, and he got suck with her in the unknown!

Hearing the shouting, Sam and Jesse run to the master room only to found it empty!

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's notes:_** _Again, so sorry for the delay. I have all this story work out already but I'm not use to divide it in chapters. And I was also caught up in so many great stories out there, breaks my concentration. Lolll _

_**Quick recap:** The four hunters decide to work together and start exploring the house's second floor. Jesse admits to Sam that his mom and baby sister were murdered by the Demon. Entering the Master bedroom, Amy and Dean disappear in a trap door leaving Sam and Jesse alone._

**Haunted**

**Chapter Three**

Sam and Jesse came running inside the Master bedroom as soon as Dean call out for them but run even faster when they heard Amy's scream for help!

Jesse has never heard his sister being so scared before, even in their line of work; she always manages to keep her cool. Through very bad injuries even under torture from some nasty ghosts or spirits, like these teenagers in that stupid abandoned school, who had a nasty pleasure in torturing his big sister right in front of him! How could they know that that school has been the scene of a slaughter a few years back? That it wasn't writing in any of the school's books or the history of the town. That it was keep a secret because the whole town was so ashamed of it?

No, they had no way of knowing it back then and in this new case either, yes this house as once been own by a murder's suspect but that doesn't necessary means that he's hunting the place right. Could be a sick bastard who try to imitate the famous serial killer or a new crazy killer, plain and simple.

But that doesn't reassure Jesse at all who was now scare out of his mind when he enters the Master bedroom and found no trace of his big sister. Well except her favorite gun who lay abandoned on the wooden floor.

Next to Dean's favorite gun, even his knife that he place every night under his pillow and every morning in his boot now law motionless on the floor. Dean would never leave his weapons behind willingly, so this can't be good, not good at all.

Sam tries to make sense of the situation but nothing seems to fit. Why the killing is starting now? Why the spirit, if it's a spirit in the first place, has come back now? Of all time. What happened in the last month that provokes his reappearance?

Trying to put himself in the present, Sam concentrate on his meticulous search of the room. Every corner, every wall, every furniture. Without a word, Jesse has join him but come up as empty as him.

"Where the hell did they go?" They couldn't disappear into thin air!" shoot an angry Jesse.

"Don't worry, we'll find them!" Reassure a confident Sam. _We have to_, he tells himself when that doesn't seems to work at all for him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, a very groggy Dean wakes up in another part of the house. A secret room keeps hiding from everyone except the owner of the house. Looking around, Dean doesn't recognize his surrounding and want to explore it but realize that he's strapped to the bed he's lying in.

Surprised and mad at himself, he turns his head around, trying to find out if Amy has followed him in this bad predicament. When he sees her, unconscious in a bed to his left, he doesn't know if he's relief to see her or scared that she's not moving at all and stuck in this mess up situation with him. Wanting to reach her to see if she alright, Dean tries to loose his restrains but they seems to be very solid. They look like cuffs used to hold crazy people to their bed, not a very good vision right now, if you ask him.

"Son of a bitch! What is this? What do you want?" He screams to no one in particular. And suddenly he doesn't want an answer to his plead. He doesn't want to learn, just yet what is coming for him and his young friend.

Speaking of witch.

"Jess, why are you making all this racket?"

"Amy, Jesse is not here right now, but I am."

"And you are?"

"It's me Dean, remember?"

"Dean? Oh yeah I remember now. Why are you screaming?" Asked a very confused Amy who just happen to have a mega migraine.

"Nothing important right now. I'm just glad you're awake. Are you ok?" Dean wants some reassurance that she was ok because she looks a lot confuse for his liking. But he's mainly relief that she's back in the waking world.

"Yeah I'm awake, very hard to sleep with all you're screaming. Can a girl sleep in peace around here" Retorts the young woman, avoiding Dean's question and letting her sleepy eyes slit shut one more.

"No no no! You cannot go back to sleep Amy! Stay awake!"

"Why?"

"Because, we're not safe right now."

"Of course we are, we're in a dark room in comfortable beds so I'm going back to sleep."

"No stay awake Amy!"

"Would you just leave me alone?"

"No!"

"Mmmm"

"Amy!"

"…"

"Amy?" When no replies came his way, Dean start to panic for the health of his friend and try once more to loose his restrains, at least just a little bit so he could free one of his hand.

The only thing he manages was adding more bruising to his wrists.

And get more mad and frustrated with every passing second!

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam had only manages to found his brother's EMF detector behind the huge bookcase, not any other clue to their two missing comrades. No sign of any hiding passage way or secret room, nothing. This was getting desperate.

Jesse wasn't having much luck and start screaming the name of his sister, hoping she answer him.

"Amy! Amy! Where are you? Please answer me!"

_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's notes:_** _ What can I say? I'm not very good at keeping a schedule! But this chapter is much longer then usual so I hope it will help you guys forgive me._

_**Quick recap:** Sam and Jesse arrived to an empty room and start to looks for clues to their sibling's whereabouts. In the meantime, Dean wakes up tied to a bed and a very groggy Amy by his side who quickly lose consciousness again._

**Haunted**

**Chapter Four**

"I have enough of this crap! What do you want from us? Why did you drug us?" Screamed a now desperate Dean. He didn't manage to free himself yet; Amy hasn't regain consciousness and about an hour as passed since he regain consciousness himself. About because he cannot look properly at his watch with these restrains things!

Suddenly he can see Amy starting to stir from the corner of his eye. _Speaking of her_.

Trying as best as being as reassuring as he can, Dean calmly talks to his waking friend.

"Are you fully back with me this time Amy?"

"I think so. What you mean this time?" Asked a still very confused young lady. Then after a good look around, she ask turning to Dean. "Where the hell are we?"

"That's a very good question. Looks like the basement but I'm not sure how we got here from the second floor trap door!"

"Oh yeah, the draft behind the huge bookcase, I remember now." Slowly spoke Amy while trying to sit on her bed.

Dean doesn't realize that Amy is not strapped on her bed. Reassured that Amy is okay, he's trying to look around the room another time now that he's less stressed about his new friend's health condition.

But the young lady start to see why their captor decide not to tie her down, that painful wound on her stomach will probably slow her if she try to escape. He stabbed her? Looks like it. _Oh yeah feels like it! Ouch! What the hell?_ Though Amy while trying to get a better look at her new found wound.

"Amy, are you strapped to your bed like me?" Suddenly ask Dean, who decide to look her way the moment she fell back on her bed. _My strength is draining very quickly. I should try to free Dean before I loose consciousness again._ Decide a now motivated Amy.

"No, doesn't look like it. Give me a moment and I'm gonna free you." Tries to reassure Amy through a not too tremble voice, at least she hope.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere." Answer back Dean, trying a little humor.

Realizing that the knife who stabbed her must have hit a rib or two, Amy caught her left side and tries to push herself from her bed without wincing. She doesn't want to catch Dean's attention. She wants to hide her injury as long as possible so that he can concentrate on their escape instead of her wellbeing. _But it hurts like hell! I know but you can do it Amy! Come on girl._ Tells herself the young lady on her way to a table near Dean's bed where she spotted a sharp object to cut through his restrains.

From his bed, Dean sees that Amy seems to be struggling for every simple task she has to do, so very worried suddenly he ask her: "Are you okay Amy?"

"Of course I am! Why you're asking?" Amy tries to answer as much nonchalantly as she possibly can.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you had all the difficulties in the world to come down your bed. Or maybe because you don't let go of your left side to pick up stuffs. That kind of thing." Simply answer Dean while trying to get a better look at her. But she seems to feel his new found interest in her because she passes at places he cannot see very well.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine. Leave it."

"That my line usually."

"What?"

"Yeah, I always answer my younger brother that "I'm fine", even when I'm about to collapse. Witch I'm afraid that's what you gonna do the moment you free me!" Reply Dean, now getting a better look at the young lady.

"Nonsense. Must be the drug still in my system that gives you that idea." Lies Amy, now just beside Dean left arm starting to cut through the restrain with the broken bottle she found earlier.

"I'm sure it's just that." Dean decides not to fight her, he let her win this one but wait when he's free, he will take a better look at her and she won't be able to stop him.

With almost no strength left, Amy manages to finally free Dean left arm. Not waiting for her to go on his right side, Dean gently takes the piece of glass from her hand and quickly cut through the tissue that was holding his right arm. Thanking God his feet wasn't tied also, Dean quickly jump off his bed, just in time to catch Amy who was starting to fall down not able to stay up anymore.

"Whoa! I got you! I got you!" Reassured Dean while catching Amy from behind and gently lower her down on the floor. He then whispered slowly and gently into his young friend ear.

"What happen? Are you hurt?"

"My…left…side…stabbed…." Answer just above a whisper Amy, on the verge of losing the little consciousness that she have left.

"Stabbed?" Dean cannot cut the fear from his voice. He then tries to calm himself. _Amy need you right now, keep your cool. Find the wound, maybe it's not as bad as its sound._

Gently taking her right arm in his, he now has a first look at her wound. Well not really, there too much blood right now. _Okay, I must move her from this dusty and uncomfortable floor._

"Okay Amy, here what we gonna do. I'm gonna take you in my arms and carry you back to your bed okay?" Dean tried to keep his voice as reassuring as he can under the circumstances.

Trying to look at him in the eyes, very hard to do with all this fog in her vision, Amy whispers her approbation with a hint of apprehension.

"I don't…. really have a…. choice…. do I?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm gonna be as gentle as I can okay?"

"Okay….Let's ….do…it." Answers Amy in a voice so low that Dean has to lean on her more closely to hear her last word. Her head fell back in the crook of his arm, now becoming too heavy.

Taking that as his cue, Dean slowly and carefully gathers his precious cargo in his arms and lift her from the floor in a swift movement. Then quickly but carefully not to bump into anything on his way, he walks to her bed and put her down gently.

"Okay, one step down, now here's the hard part: the inspection of the wound." Exclaims Dean, not ready for that step himself. He doesn't mind when he's the one hurt but when it's someone else, he doesn't really like it. He knows that part gonna be very painful for Amy.

Amy knows it too because her arm is back on her side, protecting it. It's a natural reaction in face of the pain, she cannot help herself. _God! Is the knife that stabs her still in the wound?_ It hurt so much, she's barely hanging on. _I hope I loose consciousness before Dean starts his inspection. Hello oblivion, here I come!_

Like he senses her line of thinking, Dean suddenly exclaim: "You have to stay with me Amy. I have to know where it hurt the most. I'm just hoping you don't have broken ribs on top of the cut."

"I'm trying….. I really… am"

"I know you are, you're doing a great job." Reassured Dean while cleaning the wound with the miraculously clean cloth he found and a tab who deliver fresh water.

"The wound doesn't seem too deep. I guess that's a good thing. And it didn't touch an artery, a very good thing!" Dean let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. At least Amy won't bleed out on him.

"I'm gonna try to feel your ribs to see if they are broken or only bruised okay?" Ask Dean, knowing very well that it must be difficult for Amy to let a guy touch her like this.

"Okay…I don't think… there broken though." Answers Amy while trying not to jump at the cold hand moving on her side.

Very slowly, trying not to startle her, Dean gently passes his hand on her left side, over her ribs. He tried not to curse out loud when he felt a crack on two of them. _Dammit! This guy didn't go slowly on her! And while she was unconscious! I hope he didn't do nothing else because I'm gonna send his miserable spirit back to hell twice!_

"So…what's the … verdict … Doc?" Tried to ask lightly Amy.

"I'm afraid two of them are crack if not broken, I cannot be sure." Reply Dean, not trying to hide his desperation.

"But I'm gonna stitch the cut and then wrap your ribs so that they won't be able to move too much." Decided Dean while searching around for tools to stitch Amy's wound. _If this bastard is using this room for his experiences maybe he left his stitching kit hanging around. We never know!_

"O…kay…" Left out Amy before finally letting go to the last of her strength. I just hope Jesse is okay out there without me. That was the last though that went through Amy's mind.

_To be continued_

_**Author's notes** (again): Sorry for the fans of Sam out there (and maybe, just maybe Jesse's) that didn't get the chance to see their favorite character in action. But they gonna be back in the next chapter, I promise._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note:**__ I'm finally back on this story! Sorry for the readers who had been waiting ages for an update. I will try to add a new chapter more often for now on._

_Please review, it always help to know what you guys think, good or bad._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Still don't own them, except for Amy and Jesse, all mine!_

_**Description:**__ Heading for a new case, Dean and Sam finds two young hunters already on it!_

XXXX

**Chapter Five**

Jesse was going out of his mind! It was a house for crying out loud! Yes a big house, well a mansion but they had to be around here somewhere! Where could they be? He had a bad feeling his big sister was badly hurt for a while now and that didn't help him calm down one bit! He could see that Sam had the same feeling but wasn't sharing it with him, trying to protect him apparently. But how could Sam feel his big sister distress so well? He should ask him later but right now he has to put his complete focus in finding her.

Without saying a word to each other, both men make their ways downstairs, having been looking at every square inch of the second floor. It was a very long process, looking inside every single room, making sure it was empty and not hiding a secret passage way.

XXXX

Sam was not faring very well either; he was feeling the young woman's pain so vividly; it was almost overwhelming! But he didn't want to worry the young man beside him for nothing. They were just feelings after all, not a clear vision. But they were very strong and that motivated him even more to find her and his brother as soon as possible. Not having a bad feeling about Dean didn't automatically mean that he was fine. Far from that; knowing his brother's luck and having experience it all too often.

Tired of the unnerving silence, Sam decided to start a conversation with Jesse. Maybe it would help them taking their minds out of their combine uncertainty.

"Do you think that it's weird that our siblings have disappeared but we didn't see any sign of someone living in this house, spirit or otherwise?"

"Yeah, very weird…" Absently answered Jesse; not looking at Sam.

Seeing the young man reaction, Sam decided to push it a little further. "What are you thinking?"

That seems to wake Jesse out of his day dreaming and he turn to look at Sam directly in the eyes before answering him. "That maybe this spirit is busy with our siblings and that's why we didn't see it."

"We cannot be sure of that."

"I know but I'm so worried about Amy right now!" Shouted Jesse, punching his fist inside a wall!

After recovering from his shock, Sam tried to calm the fuming young man. "Calm down Jesse! This is not helping us! We cannot assume the worst just based upon a feeling!"

It was Jesse turn to be surprised. "What did you just said?"

Realizing what he just let slip, Sam tried to diffuse the conversation. "Huh. That we couldn't just assume the worst about them because we don't know anything."

The diffusion didn't have any effect on Jesse, who pushes Sam to get some answers. "No. You mention having a bad feeling."

Seeing no way out of his own mess, Sam decided to go for the truth. "Ah that. Well I could see that you are more nervous for a while now. And if it helps, I also have a feeling about them too."

"What kind? Mine not really good."

"Mine neither but like I said before, let's not jump to any conclusion just yet."

"Let's hope you're right."

After a moment, Jesse restarted the conversation.

"You know, it's very weird not having my big sister looking over me all the time."

Rolling his eyes at the comment, older siblings are all the same it seems, Sam continued. "I know what you mean. I found it very weird that Dean decided to spit up and work with your big sister and not you."

That got to Jesse's curiosity. "What you mean?"

"I thought he would have left me with her and go with you; you know an older with a younger."

"Ok, I know what you mean now. He must have his personal reasons."

"Yeah, he must have been intrigue by her or something. Not completely trusting her with me."

"Your brother is suspicious like that?"

"Oh yeah!"

"With everybody?"

"With everybody he doesn't know."

"Wow! Paranoid much?"

"No bad experiences."

"Ok, I don't think I want to know them."

"No you don't." Simply answered a laughing Sam; happy that he lightening the mood.

Then, touching a wall, Jesse felt a draft coming from the back corner.

"Sam, come here!" Suddenly screamed Jesse; happy for his encouraging discovery.

"What is it? Did you found something?" Asked a very curious Sam; getting closer to Jesse's position.

"I can feel a draft coming from around here." Whispered Jesse, putting his palm closer to the wall while speaking very quietly; like afraid if he shouts, the daft will disappear.

"You're right! I can feel it too!"

"There must be a door behind this wall." Answered out loud Jesse; getting closer to inspect the wall more closely.

"Definitely, I can see the hinges over here. Help me push through." Asked Sam; starting to push the new found door.

After a few futile attempts, the two determined young men got through the door. And found a place they never thought existed in this mansion. A room fills with TV screens, showing every single room in the house!

"Wow! The person who lives here is really paranoiac!"

"Or very scare of something…" Though out loud Sam, looking at every screen until he found what he was looking for.

"Dean!"

That got Jesse's attention right away. "What? Where?"

"Over here!" Answered Sam, pointing at a TV screen.

"Is Amy with him?" Hopefully ask Jesse, looking at the black and white image.

"She should be but I don't see her. Wait, yes here she is! She's lying on that bed." Affirmed Sam; pointing at the young lady, lying very still on an old bed.

"Is she even conscious?" Asked an even more worried Jesse; looking at his sister, she looked so pale and unwell.

"I'm not sure but at least, we know they are together and where they're situated! Let see…." Started Sam, looking around the monitors to see if he could found were their siblings were located.

"Looks like the basement to me, what do you think?" He asked Jesse, to know if he was thinking the same thing.

"Seems like it. Yes I'm very sure this is where they are. Do we have a way to communicate with them, tell them we're coming?"

"I don't see any microphone."

"Then we just have to hurry over there!"

"Let's go!" Quickly answered Sam; but then just though of something very important.

"But just let me take some notes on how to get there and found this room again. We never know if we gonna need it again."

"Okay but hurry!"

Sam scrambles some notes very quickly and they directed their search toward to best possibility to find the basement of this place.

XXXX

To be continued

_I hope I get your curiosity back with this chapter. Don't worry fans of Dean; he will be back in the next chapter._

_Tell me what you think. Please._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**__ Sorry for the two weeks delay, a lot of stuff going on at work that needed my attention but I'm back at writing so the next chapters should come out more regularly._

_Please review and let me know what you think, good or bad, it always helps my muse._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own Dean or Sam but Amy and Jesse are all mine! He he he._

_**Description:**__ Investigating an old haunted house, the brothers found two young hunters already on the case. Together will they get to the bottom of that mystery?_

XXXX

**Chapter Six**

In the meantime, Dean was getting restless. Amy hasn't regain consciousness since he managed to close up her nasty wound. He was afraid she lost too much blood before he had a chance to do anything. _Or maybe the sedative we were giving a while ago was still having some after effects on her already weaker body?_ Just that single thought gave him chills; he didn't know what to think anymore.

Suddenly he heard her starting to stir. _Finally something is going right!_

"Amy? Are you back with me?" He gently asks her, approaching the bed slowly.

The young woman was trying to get her bearings under control, the room started spinning like crazy the second she regain consciousness. She tried to sit up and suddenly felt Dean's gentle touch helping her. She then looks at him, to thank him and try to reassure him also.

"Thanks, sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?"

"Sorry for leaving you all alone in this creepy place." She replies, with a little spark in her eye.

"What? You think this place is scaring me?" Blur out Dean, offended, well almost.

"No. I would never think that! No, I'm sorry to have let go that easily." Ashamedly replied Amy; turning her head to look away from Dean.

Seeing her reaction, Dean jumps on the occasion to prove the young woman wrong. He waited until she turn to look at him before replying.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Amy. On the contrary, I was starting to wonder how you could still be conscious after all this."

Reassure a little bit, Amy tried to change the subject.

"Guess all my worries about Jesse's wellbeing help me more then I though."

"Tell me about it. I wonder where they both are right now." Answered back Dean; starting to pace around the room once more.

Looking at the young man impatient pacing, Amy continued her line of thoughts.

"They must be out of their mind, that's for sure."

Sensing some exasperation in Amy's voice, Dean decided to poke around a little.

"So Jesse is as much protective of you as you obviously are of him?"

"Yes, we equally protect each other and watch both our backs, if you know what I mean." Casually answered Amy, knowing already that the brother's relationship seem the same as her and Jesse's.

Letting out an affectionate sigh, Dean automatically answered.

"I know exactly what you mean. I'm very protective of Sam and my brother can be an annoying mother hen!"

"He must be feeling guilty when you get hurt while protecting him that's all." Replied Amy; without even thinking about it for a second.

Dean knew she was right but Sam's habit was still getting on his nerves!

"I know but I hate being looked after, especially by someone obsessive."

"I know the feeling but its part of the job description I guess, we get to be over-protective, they get to be mother hens!" Replied Amy; hardly hiding a laugh. She was not very surprise when she heard a laugh in the vicinity of Dean.

For the thousand times, it seem, Dean was making his round around the basement, looking every corner, making sure he didn't miss anything. But sadly, he didn't miss any emergency exit anywhere!

"Damn it!" He yelled before pushing a wall with his right fist.

Surprised by Dean's rare lost of temper, Amy jump on her bed. She waits until she saw him visually calm down before even thinking about speaking.

"What's wrong? Beside the obvious…"

Realizing he scared his friend, Dean tried to reassure her, returning in her direction at the same time.

"Sorry about that. It's just that it's frustrating to be locked in here without even seeing a door or a way to the outside world."

"Getting a little claustrophobic on me Dean?" The young woman asks, with a smile.

"Yeah; maybe a little." Answered back Dean; smiling back.

"Don't worry me too. It's hard not to feel that way in here." She simply answered, looking around.

Amy then tried to get down her bed, with little success. Good thing Dean was a few strides away because she would have seen how dirty this floor was!

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Dean yelp after catching the falling young lady.

"Trying to get up, obviously." Replied Amy; trying very hard to keep the frustration out of her voice.

Rolling his eyes, Dean replied. "I can see that. You're not strong enough Amy. I stitch you up yes but it's only temporary until we can get our hands on a real first aid kit."

"I just want to shake the sleep out of my system. I always feel like falling back to sleep everytime I close my eyes!" Desperately murmured Amy, almost wishing Dean didn't heard her low reply.

He obviously did and had a lot of difficulties keeping the worry out of his voice. "Really? The drug that creep gave us must still have some effects on you. I was afraid of that."

Sensing his worries, Amy pushes them away. "I'm gonna be fine, stop worrying and help me up will you?"

"Did I just tell you to stay put?" A shocked Dean answered.

In her turn to roll her eyes, Amy simply replied. "Yes and I choose to ignore that advice, now help me up!"

Not bothering keeping his frustration out this time, Dean simply replied. "Man, you're a stubborn one!"

A little shock by Dean's reaction, Amy think for a moment and laughing answered. "Jesse keeps telling me that, he must be right then!"

"I say he is. Take it slowly ok?" Worriedly ask Dean, taking Amy by the arm and waist.

"Yes doctor." Blurred out the young woman, still smiling through the pain the movements cause her stitches.

They made a few steps around the room before Amy had already enough and wanted to return in the vicinity of her bed. Dean gently guides her back, looking for any signs of big discomforts because he knew that she was in pain. But he also knew that she wouldn't mention anything to him. _She's just like me in a way, hiding her pain from everyone._ Thought the young man; surprised to see that in someone else.

They had made their slow way toward Amy's bed when they both heard a low cracking sound coming from one of the darkest corner of the basement.

They looked at each other, not saying a word but nodding their understanding. After making sure Amy was securely holding to her bed without any risk of falling down, Dean silently made his way toward the noise.

XXXX

Sam and Jesse were frustrated all over again! They have come around the first floor about ten times without spotting any stairwell going toward a basement!

"What the hell is going on around here?" Yelled a raging Jesse; he wanted to reach his sister so badly, his wounded sister none the less.

"This is getting beyond frustrating at this point!" Answered a comprehensive Sam; he could feel Jesse's overwhelming worries for his big sister. Seeing her so lifeless on that bed was scary.

"It would be such a miracle to find the floor plans of this stupid mansion!" Suddenly point out Jesse, punching a wall, hurting his hand more then the solid wall.

Sam turned in Jesse's direction, light going on in his head. "That's a brilliant idea Jesse! Why didn't I think of that before?"

Seeing right away Sam's line of thoughts, Jesse objected with all his heart. "We're not going back to that room before finding them Sam!"

"What else do you suggest?"

"Let's make one last survey of that floor, looking for every weird crack in the wall and stuff like that, please." Pleaded the young man, hoping Sam will understand his worries.

Seeing the distress all over the young man before him, Sam quickly tried to reassure him of his intentions. "No problem Jesse, we gonna find them ok, I'm sure of it!"

"Ok." Simply answered Jesse; returning to the search.

XXXX

Arriving at the corner where the noise came from, Dean quickly adjusted to the darker surrounding and tried to find the origin of the creepy sound.

Finding nothing, he turned back toward the young lady in time to hear her yell a warning.

"Dean! Watch out! Behind you!" Yelled the now terrified Amy; seeing a very real sprit appear right behind the unsuspecting Dean.

Dean turn around right in time to receive a very blow from the now angry spirit, unhappy someone saw him appear. After sending the young man in the opposite wall, he turn and send a frozen stare in the direction of the woman who destroy his plan.

Unfazed by the creepy look the spirit send her way, Amy desperately tries to make her painful way in the direction of the fallen Dean.

Fighting his way toward consciousness, Dean slowly gets up all the while angry at itself for being so stupid! _Simply toss around like a rag doll by a spirit, none the less, stupid!_ He repeats to himself, slowly getting back on his feet. He keep, at all time his eyes on the spirit who is making his way toward him but looking somewhere else. At that moment, Dean turns his gaze in the same direction as the spirit and spot Amy who is slowly making her way toward him.

He raises his hand and gesture her to stop, hoping she wouldn't decide to become too stubborn about the idea.

Seeing Dean get up, apparently unharmed, Amy is a little bit reassure and stop when she sees him looking at her, even before he made his gesture. _Gonna wait and see how you handle this Dean but the moment you seem in trouble, I'm there._ Silently decides the young woman.

In the meantime, the spirit continues his slow approach toward the young man, his most dangerous threat right now. _He took care of the young lady, well he started his work before they returned to consciousness, he can finish her after, slowly like he like to do it._ He smiles, thinking about that, while he advances toward the now standing young man. _Can't wait to see how you gonna defend yourself against me without any weapon._ He thinks, a larger smile appearing on his grayish face.

Dean doesn't like at all, the smiles that keep appearing on this creep face! He then decides to voice his concerns. "What your smiling about you creep?"

"The pleasure I'm gonna have slowly killing you and that young lady over there." The spirit slowly answered in a raspy voice. It seems he doesn't use his vocal cords too often.

"Well, will see about that. I'm not that easy to kill so I wouldn't celebrate just yet." Calmly responded Dean; all the while searching for a weapon in all this junk. Spotting a rusty knife, very small but otherwise a knife, Dean slowly made his way toward the spirit and closer to his new found defense.

Feeling helpless, Amy starts looking around for a weapon of her own. _We never know, maybe Dean will need it or if, God forgives, he's knock out and I need it for myself._ Amy shuttered at that thought but continue looking around, finding support along the way to help her keep her body upright. Arriving at a big desk where she can lean on, she dare look in Dean's direction just in time to see the two faces each other.

Waiting to be right in front the young man before showing it, the spirit gets a big butcher knife from behind his back, probably been hiding it in the back on his pant, and launch an attack toward a once again surprised Dean!

Dean, not completely expecting a ghost to carry a weapon is taken aback by the sudden violent attack but is able to defend himself none the less. He put his arms in front of his face, not wanting to be slashed by the enormous knife and is rewarded by a long and bloody cut in his left forearm.

Witnessing the attack, Amy can't help but scream at the top of her lung. Realizing she's not helping the situation, she tries to calm herself down and strongly think of her brother who helps her get through tougher situations then this one.

XXXX

At another corner of the mansion, Jesse stops dead on his track when he clearly hears his sister's cry for help.

_Help us Jesse, please help us, whatever you are…_

"What the hell, Amy?" An astonish Jesse asks to the thin air around him.

Hearing the desperate plea himself, Sam calmly made his way toward the confused young man, trying to come with a plausible explanation.

"Calm down Jesse, its ok."

"You just hear that did you?"

"Yes I did."

"How?"

"When someone is in great distress, they can manage incredible things such as this. And she knows you always there for her, so she thought very hard of you and made that message come true."

"I kind of understand why I heard her but how come you did too? Because you were close to me?"

"That and because I'm very open to that kind of stuff."

"Let's leave it at that for now, enough for one night." Decided Jesse; having enough information to process for a lifetime actually. Changing the subject to something he can control he turn to look at Sam while starting to walk again. "It sounded very close do you think? We must be getting warmer."

"Because it was in our heads we never know but let's continue our search around here." Answered Sam; not wanting to discourage the young man's spirit.

XXXX

To be continued

_Please review, please. I want to know if my story is going in the right direction and if anyone like it._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:**__ I'm so sorry for this enormous delay! I hurt my wrist and it was hard to write for a while. I know it's no excuse for the wait but I thought you guys should know. It's not as bad now so I hope to be back in full writing mode._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own anything, well except Amy, Jesse and the story's idea. Got to have something right?_

_**Description:**__ Dean and Amy come face to face with an angry spirit while Sam and Jesse desperately search for their siblings._

XXXX

**Chapter 7**

The scream had surprised the spirit yes but then something even more surprising happened: she had begged for her brother's help, in her mind, and he had heard her none of the less. _That's pretty interesting if you ask him, does she hold a telepathic power of some kind? Very intriguing indeed._ Thought the spirit dead in his track, too busy thinking this all over.

Dean was once again surprise but in a good way this time. Amy's scream as surprised the spirit and he had stop right in the middle of his vicious attack on him! But, apparently, it's not only the scream that seem to have shocked the spirit the most, something else did the trick. And it seems that Amy had made the same conclusion as well, from the shock writing all over her face.

_Enough thinking about this, let take advantage of the "out of focus" spirit!_ Thought Dean while making plans for his counterattack. The knife Dean had found earlier was made of pure iron, a very nice weapon when you don't have rock salts or Holy water handy! Using the spirit's distraction to his advantage, Dean digs the knife in the ghost's heart and yanks it out as quickly! The shocked appearance took on last look at his attacker before disappearing in the thin air, for now at least.

Watching all this play out in front of her; Amy let out a relieved sigh. When that spirit turned her way right in the middle of the attack, she wondered what had just happened. _Yes, I asked for my brother's help but in my head, not out loud, at least I think I didn't voice out my wishes. But curiously, the ghost seems to have heard me calling for help anyway. That was very weird actually._ Thought the young lady while Dean made his way slowly toward her; looking at her with thousand of questions in his eyes.

Staying where she was for the moment, Amy was also reassured that Dean seems to have made it out in one piece. Well she thought he was ok until he dropped to his knees! Worried for her friend, Amy made her way toward him, not as quickly as she wanted but made it anyway.

"Dean, are you ok?" She asked, wanted to be reassure that he wasn't hurt badly.

Dean, for his part, didn't want to scare Amy but he could stay upright anymore. He feel drained all of the sudden and couldn't support his body weight. He made it to a gigantic desk, made his slow descent to his knees and then slowly turned so he could rest his back against it.

"Yeah, just feeling wind out from my earlier flight in the wall." Tried to explain the young man; wincing at his too honest answer. _Why did I tell her that? Want to get her all worried Winchester? _

"You didn't hit your head too hard I hope?" Cautiously ask Amy, wanting Dean to stay focus on the conversation.

"No, just add a little headache to the mix." Smirked Dean; all the while looking at Amy who was almost within his reach.

"Like we need that on top of everything!" Exasperatedly add Amy, stopping at the desk located next to the one Dean was resting on, to take a deep breath. The pain was back in full force and all this exercise wasn't helping any. She could tell that a few of her new stitches had been ripped but she couldn't do anything about this right now, she had to get to Dean. Inhaling calmly, Amy made the last steps separating her from Dean, slower then she wish.

Seeing his friend distress, Dean tried to move from his comfortable spot to help her but had to change his mind when his head start spinning. "Well that is just great!"

"What is it?" Probed Amy, now kneeling next to him, not loosing her firm grip on the desk to stop herself from falling face first on the floor.

"Oh nothing; just enjoying the joyride going on in my brain at the moment." Answered Dean; the frustration very clear in his voice.

Wanting to reassure him that she was there close to him, Amy slowly put her free hand on his shoulder. The touch will also help him get his bearings in order, she hoped.

Surprised by her sudden touch and realizing that she was right beside him, Dean jumped a couple inch off the floor. Seeing the shock on her face; Dean instantly regretted his instincts for kicking in at that moment. "Sorry, didn't see you coming…"

"It ok, your senses must be a little bit off at the moment. Glad to see your hunter's instincts are still on though." Smiled Amy; all the while looking him over for injuries. She immediately spots his heavily bleeding left forearm. "Let me look at that ok?" She gently asks, pointing at all the blood.

Looking down at his arm, Dean suddenly remembered the huge cut and pain made itself known immediately. He couldn't stop a wince when Amy applied a little pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Sorry." She whispered while wrapping his arm with part of her shirt she just ripped.

"It's ok, it had to be done. Thanks by the way."

"You're welcome, just returning the favor." Smiled Amy; finishing her wrapping. She then looked at his pupils to see if they were equals, hopeful he didn't have a concussion. They seem ok, his eyes a little confused but it was normal under the circumstances. "Let me check if you have a head injury." She quietly explained while passing her fingers around the back of his head. When she found a wet spot, she couldn't stop herself from cursing. "Dammit!"

"I get that you found something." Mumbled Dean, his eyes closed to ride another round of dizziness. He didn't want to alarm her but he was pretty sure that he was close to a concussion.

"Yeah, a bleeding wound in the back of your head, close to your neck. I will put a little pressure to stop the bleeding. Just tell me if you get too dizzy ok?"

"No problem."

"Ok, here we go." Replied Amy; applying some pressure to the wound with another part of her shirt. Good thing she decided to wear a very long over shirt this morning. She felt him wince and wish that the bleeding will stop very soon. She didn't like hurting him like this, even for his own good.

When the bleeding finally stopped, Amy got a good look at the gash and was relief to see that it wasn't too deep. Maybe it won't even need stitches. Head wounds always bleed a lot, even the smallest one, but it's never fun to have one.

Relieved, Amy slowly let go of the temporary bandage and look back at her "patient". Dean had his eyes close and was breathing deeply, surely to stop the dizziness from coming out. He looked so young this way, she didn't know his age but he was surely in his late twenty but right now he look like a ten years old kid. She had to fight with herself very hard for not hugging him at this very moment and take his pain away.

Feeling her eyes on him, Dean decided to open his own, now that the dizziness seemed to have subsided. It felt very weird to have someone else other then Sam taking care of him.

Getting her feelings under control again, Amy saw Dean opens his eyes and she gently smile at him. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think the worse is past." He simply responded, getting himself sitting straighter and taking a good look at the young woman kneeling beside him. Too busy with her first aid gestures toward him, she obviously forgot about her own wellbeing. She looked paler then during the spirit's attack and her wound had started to bleed again. "What about you? You ok?" He gently asked.

"Yeah why?" Ask Amy, surprised by the change in the conversation and obviously unaware of her now reopen wound.

"You start bleeding again." Gently answered Dean; moving his hand carefully toward her now red bandage. He didn't see her reaction coming when she suddenly jumped back and let a yelp of pain escape her.

"Ow!" Exclaimed Amy, reaching for her stomach with one hand and pushing Dean's with the other. She then collapse to the floor, still holding her stomach, with both arms. "Oh god it hurts!"

"It's ok, I'm here, its ok!" Tried to reassure Dean; making his way toward the hurting young woman. He just hoped she didn't rip any of her stitches in her hurry to get to him.

"I'm so gonna send this bastard back to hell!" Yelled Dean; all the while trying to calm down Amy. When she suddenly became still, fear curse through him. "Amy? Are you still with me?" He gently asked, turning her so she would be resting on her back. He then realized that she was unconscious again and sighed in relief, at least she wasn't in pain anymore.

Now a new problem presented itself though, with his left arm practically useless how is he gonna carry her back to her bed?

XXXX

Deciding that turning in circles was getting them nowhere, Sam and Jesse regretfully decided to make their way back to the control room. Maybe they could find a map or something useful over there.

Suddenly, Sam stopped dead on his track and holds his head like in pain.

"Sam? Are you ok?" Concernedly ask Jesse, coming to his side immediately.

Getting his bearings back, Sam simply nod to his companion, not sure if he should tell him that he just felt incredible pain coming from his big sister.

Sensing Sam's discomfort, Jesse quickly put the pieces together. "It's my sister, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Jesse, I wish I could tell you that everything was fine but I don't want to lie to you."

"What did you feel exactly?"

"Great pain and then nothing."

"Oh god!"

"It could mean that she lost consciousness, I don't feel anything when someone is unconscious." Sam tried to be as reassuring as he could be, for both their sake. He gently put his hand on Jesse arm, needing the contact to prove his point.

"Let's hope you're right about this. Come on, let's get to that control room, at least there I can see my sister with my own eyes." Replied Jesse; pushing Sam's hand away.

Not surprised by the young man reaction, Sam followed him without any other word.

XXXX

_To be continued_

_Please review; let me know what you think so far. Is it going where you want? Your favorite character is not present enough? Anything, good or bad._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:**__ Again, I'm sorry for the longest delay between chapters but I'm trying to manage my still healing wrist. But my muse was with me this weekend and helped me wrote this newest chapter, well her and my new beta __**Tara**_

_Thank you so much Tara, you're the best!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Still don't own anything._

_**Description:**__ Will Sam and Jesse finally be able to reach their trapped siblings?_

XXXX

**Chapter Eight**

In a record time, Sam and Jesse made their way back to the control room without any problem. The second they entered the room, Jesse looked at the monitor showing their siblings in the basement. His sister was still unconscious, but on the floor this time with Dean holding her steadily in his arms.

Joining him, Sam realized something. "Something must have happened down there."

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked curiously, not letting his sister out of his sight.

Looking more carefully at the monitor, Sam simply stated: "Dean is clearly hurt now, he wasn't before."

"You're right; I can see a bandage on his left arm." Jesse replied, looking closely himself.

"Yeah, and he looks out of it too, he probably did a flying lesson into a wall again."

Jesse was more curious now. "He does that a lot?"

After returning to the hunt with his big brother; Sam had witnessed a lot of flying lessons on Dean's part. "Oh yeah, spirits love sending him flying through graveyards!"

Laughing a little despite himself, Jesse stated while remembering some nasty bruises: "In our team, it's usually me but rarely, Amy manages most of the time to stop the spirit before he can get near me."

Before replying Sam nodded "I also try to stop the spirits before they can do any damage but Dean always put himself in harms way to protect me."

"My sister is the same; it's a normal habit for older siblings I guess."

"Yeah I guess."

Looking back at the enormous console in front of them, full of buttons of every color but without any writing instruction, Sam made a decision. "Returning to today's hunt, why don't we try all these freaking buttons and see if any of them open a secret door or something?"

"The best idea I've heard all day!" Replied Jesse; before starting to hit with full force all the buttons on the right side of the immense console.

Sam did the same on the left side.

When they both were almost within reach of the middle of the console; starting to think that this was a bad idea, a door suddenly opened in the right corner of the room.

Both looked at the button they just hit, Sam had a big green one and Jesse a red one. Trying to be constructive, Sam simply asked "Jesse, would you press your button again please?"

"Sure." When he did, the door closed and disappeared again.

"Ok, let's try mine now" Sam stated before hitting the green button. The door reappeared out of nowhere again.

"Cool! We found the secret door! Let's get to our siblings!" Screamed Jesse; before rushing through the door.

"Jesse wait!" Screamed Sam; before rushing after the young man. _This was too easy, it's probably a trap. But I want to see Dean with my own eyes too. Oh what the hell, let's go! _

With his long legs, Sam quickly reached Jesse down the dark corridor. He took a flashlight out of the inside pocket of his jacket and illuminated the narrow space. Jesse took out his own flashlight and they continued more calmly through the never ending labyrinth of corridors.

After what seemed like hours, they both saw a door at the end of yet another corridor. Jesse couldn't contain his emotions any longer and rushed toward the promise of seeing his sister again. Sam wasn't faring better than him, feeling they need to reach their family as soon as possible, he could feel his brother's despair a mile away. _We're coming Dean, just hold on a little longer._

"Dammit! Of course it's lock!" Exclaimed Jesse; before slamming his fist into the door.

"Ok, it's ok, I will open it in no time, I'm an expect in that field." Stated Sam; before getting his lock picking tools out of his jean pocket. Within a few more seconds the door opened, finally revealing the basement.

"Amy? Amy, where are you?" Jesse asked with his voice full of concerns; while walking inside the dusted place.

"Dean?" In turn asked Sam; while looking around the space.

Having made the full inspection of the place and not finding any sign of their family, Jesse let out his frustration. "Dammit, don't tell me this place has more than one basement?"

"No, they're here." Sam could feel his brother was near. _But where? Wait, is that another door? _Sam walked toward a very thick wooden door on the wall facing the first door. Sticking his ear on the door he yelled: "Dean, you in there?"

A much muffled voice answered him back after a few agonizing minutes. "Sam? Am I dreaming or I did I just hear your voice?"

Happy like he hadn't been in hours, Sam joyfully answered, "Yeah it's really me Dean. Are you guys ok?" He asked carefully, hoping for a straight answer from his brother for once.

"I'm fine Sammy but Amy is worrying me. She lost consciousness again and her wound is bleeding again. We've got to get her some medical help very soon." Dean worriedly answered; whose voice sounded, thank god, more confident every second that ticked by.

In the meantime, Jesse joined Sam at the door and heard Dean's description of his sister's welfare and was now terrified. "We've got to get to them right now Sam!"

"I know; do you see a lock on this door?"

"Shit, no handle, no lock, nothing!"

"Ok, let's not give up just yet. There has to be a way to get in there. Another button or switch maybe?" Asked Sam; all the while starting to look around.

Jesse joined him in their searches and after a few minutes, Jesse found a light switch behind a bookcase situated close to the door. He showed it to Sam and after a nod he pulled the switch.

For a minute, they thought they had the wrong one but suddenly the door started her slow but steady opening. Like the door of a bank safe, the door opened completely after a few minutes.

Both men didn't wasted any more seconds and rushed inside the second basement.

XXXX

Entering his secret room, the owner of the house, Steven, was very surprised and shocked to see the secret door wide open. His eyes became black for a minute before returning to normal after a calming breath.

"What the hell?" He yelped before turning his gaze toward the monitors. Without any surprise, the boys had found the first basement door. But to his discontentment, they also made it through the second door! "Now they're all reunited! That was not part of the initial plan, Jack won't be happy about all this. These two weren't supposed to find this door. They were supposed to get lost in this mansion." He told himself, all the while looking at the monitor.

He suddenly got a brilliant idea. "Let see how they're gonna manage all locked together!" He exclaimed before pressing a big red button on his beloved console.

XXXX

Dean was so relieved when he saw his kid brother appear through the door that just materialized in the darkest corner of the room. He couldn't help letting escape his relief by whispering "Sammy."

"I'm here Dean." Sam simply answered; getting closer to his big brother and making a discrete inventory of his appearance. At first sign, he looked a little dazed and in shock. That didn't reassure him one bit. "Are you ok big brother?" He asked Dean, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Sam." Dean answered irritably; rolling his eyes.

All the while, Jesse made his way toward his sister, seeing her up close for the first time and not liking her pale appearance, she looked almost transparent. He gently put his hand on her cheek and immediately felt the fever that was running through her. "She's burning up." He stated, unable to stop the fear from impregnating his voice.

"I know, I think her wound got infected, I'm sorry." Dean answered in shame; facing Jesse to look him in the eyes but made no sign of releasing his strong hold on the young lady in his arms.

"Let me take her back to bed Dean." Stated Sam; simply. He then took hold of Amy carefully, Dean releasing her without any complaints, which worried Sam even more. Sam made his way quickly toward the bed nearest their current position, laying the young woman down gently. Jesse followed the young man and his precious burden to the bed and start looking his sister over while Sam made his way back to his brother, who was still on the floor.

"Dean, are you still with us?" He asked him when he was beside Dean and received no reaction. He then put a hand on his shoulder, adding a little pressure.

Dean looked surprised for a minute and then simply answered his brother. "I'm here."

Reassured a little, Sam decided it was time to know what happen down here. "Want to tell me what happened in here Dean? Did you got knock out or something?"

Still looking blankly in front of him, Dean explained. "There's a spirit who lives down here Sammy. We fought, he sent me flying into that wall over there and managed to cut me before I cut him in return."

"You cut him?"

"I nicked him with an iron knife Sammy."

"Oh ok, what about Amy?" Sam asked, turning his attention toward Jesse and his sister lying still on the bed near by.

Dean then looked in that direction as well before answering. "She was stabbed before we returned to consciousness and found ourselves trapped in here."

Looking up from his sister's wound that he just re-stitched; Jesse decided to join the conversation. "The stitches you put in have been reopened."

A little offended, Dean sharply replied. "I saw that, I was wondering how to get her back in bed before I could redo them."

Putting his two bloody hands in the air in a gesture of surrender, Jesse tried to explain his previous statement. "I'm not accusing you here; you did an awesome job protecting her Dean. Thanks by the way."

"We protected each other Jesse." Explained Dean; always feeling like he didn't deserve all the credits.

Taken by surprise, Jesse asked. "What do you mean?"

Feeling Sam's eyes on him, Dean continued. "When the spirit was attacking me; she yelled at him and that took his attention off of me for a second; just enough that I could fight back."

Suddenly a weak voice could be heard from the bed: "Just glad I could help."

Surprised, Jesse turned toward the rash voice and saw his sister's green eyes opened to little slits. "Amy!"

Trying to look at the three versions of her brother but also extremely relieved at the sight, Amy decided to go with a light response. "Hey Jesse, you finally decided to join the party."

Smirking back at his sister, glad she was back with them; Jesse decided to walk into her line of thinking. "Yeah sorry for the delay."

Making a smirk of her own, Amy replied with a voice full of relief. "No problem, just glad you're here."

"Me too, how are you feeling sis?" Jesse asked, already knowing the answer.

Not wanting to worry her already freaked brother, Amy opted for her natural response. "I'm ok kiddo."

"Sure you are." Answered Jesse; rolling his eyes.

Witnessing the touching reunion, the Winchesters brothers shrouded. "She's really a feminine copy of you Dean." Sam stated while smiling.

Looking at his brother with a new light in his eyes, Dean simply asked. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind Dean." Answered Sam; not wanting to get into an unnecessary argument. "What do you guys say about making our way out of here?"

"Excellent idea little brother!" Exclaimed Dean; trying to make his way to his feet without swaying.

Then, without any warning, the big door started to close.

Seeing that, Sam rushed toward it only to have some of his fingers almost crushed under the weight of the now closed door.

Finally on his two feet, sort of, Dean asked, not masking his annoyance. "Any other brilliant idea's Sam?"

XXXX

_To be continued_

_Please review and tell me what you think, it always helps the motivation._

_I'll try to come up with the next chapter more quickly._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note:**__ I'm finally back to the writing universe. Sorry for the delay but life keeps me busy, a lot. And there's no excuse I could say for this enormous delay, again sorry._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I didn't obtain the rights for Christmas so I still don't own anything._

_**Beta:**__ Tara thanks a lot for all your help, really appreciated._

_**Description:**__ The only way out of the basement closed on the hunters, what will they do?_

_Now enough talking let's go on with the story…_

XXXX

**Chapter Nine**

Trying to regain some ground after the closing of their only way out, Sam walked slowly toward the wall where the door used to be and started looking for another switch. Knowing his big brother wasn't very good at staying still, he briefly turned around and quietly gestured for Dean to stay put, adding some puppy eyes to the mix, hoping his brother would listen to him.

Understanding Sam's "look" clearly, Dean slowly made his way toward Amy's makeshift bed and gave his own look to Jesse, discretely asking him if he could take over the protection of his sister while he went to help Sam in his research.

Jesse, wanting to join Sam from the beginning, took one last look at his sister, getting her approval at the same time, and made his way toward Sam. Without a word, he started looking to the left side where they had last seen the door, while Sam continued his own search on the right.

All the while, Amy wordlessly watched this whole exchange with amazement in her eyes; this little group of hunters, who didn't know each other a couple of hours ago, had already created some sort of chain of command and communication methods between them.

XXXX

In the meantime, Steven, back in his command room, was very happy with all of these latest developments. He managed to lock all the hunters in the same room with no way of finding an escape route this time. The secret door was the only way out and there was no way in Hell they were gonna find the hiding switch. He knew where it was and he had some difficulties finding it the last time he accidentally got himself locked down there. And he had built those damn booby traps!

Now if he only knew where Jack was hiding! Man that spirit was hard to track. He should have put him on a shorter leash, but hey you couldn't mess around with "Jack the Ripper" or it would turn back against you real fast! But he was sure that with a female pray under his fingertips, the attack should be coming very soon, even with three hunters to protect her, no one gets between Jack and his prize.

Man, what a brilliant idea he had, to bring back the best serial killer the world has ever known. He had been really lucky to have found this house, who was once own by a suspect of those murders, he just didn't know that he had stumbled upon the killer himself. After finding some hidden journals, he was sure he had found the right place. Some well made researches later, he even found the remains of Jack, in his own basement. He then just needed some old incantations and voila: Jack was his puppet! Well sort of, he had a mind of his own when it came to his victims but Steven could live with that.

"Reliving some old memories my friend?"

Shocked back to reality, Steven quickly turned towards the cavernous voice to find himself face to face with Jack himself! "What are you doing here? You never come to my room." He asked in a shaky voice, not able to hide the fear from it.

Smiling ominously, Jack looked down at his "master", proud to see enormous fear emanating from him, and took his time before answering. "Just thought I would drop by and see how you were doing. How are you doing?"

Shaking like a leaf and not letting Jack out of his sight for a second, Steven answered the odd question quickly. "Very well actually, I just locked all the hunters in the basement. There is no way they're gonna find their way out of this place this time!" He stated proudly.

Looking at the monitors, enjoying the pain in the young woman's face even as she tried to hide it from the others, Jack vaguely listened to the excuses his supposed master was trying to get past him. _How did I manage to keep this looser around for so long? The moment I realize I could touch and manipulate objects, I should have disposed of him. It's true, I originally needed his knowledge of all his weird tricks and secret rooms hidden all over this place but not anymore, I can pass through walls for crying out loud! Calm down Jack, return to the matter at hand now._ "I'm sorry, you were saying?" He simply replied while slowly turning back toward the still shaking man beside him.

_Is he kidding me? Where is all this attitude coming from anyway? Does he even know that he owes me his very existence? Well remind him already!_ Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Steven stood up to face Jack in the eyes, well sort of, and found a little of his courage returning before saying: "I said I would deliver these hunters to you on a silver platter! You could at least be pleased with me!"

"Please? You brought those hunters here in the first place! If some reporters hadn't stuck their noses into this place, we could continue our scam for years! But no, you had to be famous or something and let everyone know that "Jack the Ripper" was back!" Shouted the spirit; barely able to contain his rage.

Taken aback by the sudden attack, Steven fell down in his chair and tried to come up with an excuse that could save his life because things weren't looking very good for him right now. "I certainly did not bring those reporters over here! They came all by themselves! It's not my fault your murders are so horrible and catch the attention of curious people!"

"Of course this is all my fault! Accuse the spirit why don't you! Did you bring me back to kill people or not?"

"Yeah so?

"Well, I did my part to the perfection! Not my problem if you cannot hide the bodies properly after the fact."

"I did hide them; at least I thought I did."

"And, in my time, I deliberately took some victims who didn't know anybody and wouldn't be missed if they happen to disappear. Apparently you didn't do that research in this case…"

"Hey, you ask for a new victim every single week! Where is my time of research in all this?"

"Excuses, excuses, excuses… I'm really tired of hearing them you know." Jack simply stated; all the while slowly making his way toward Steven. _His decision was now made: he didn't need this worthless man anymore. He would find a way to get new victims lurking inside this fascinating manor, when he had gotten ridden of all these hunters in the basement that is. Ah well, one problem at a time, now to get rid of this nuisance. Good thing he managed to keep hold of his precious scalpel since the vicious attack from that hunter, it will come really handy._

Steven saw the attack coming from miles around but he didn't have any weapons hidden in his secret room, it was supposed to be secret after all. And no weapon worked against a spirit right? So he kept moving more and more into a corner of the room, all the while trying to reason with Jack who obviously has lost his mind along the way. "Come on Jack, don't you have a little respect left for the man who brought you back to life?"

That remark made Jack laugh out loud. "Respect for little you? Maybe a little in the beginning but not anymore; you only brought me trouble after that. No, I won't have any regrets killing you, not that I ever had any if you like to know." With that, Jack viciously stabbed Steven in the abdomen, eliciting a painful scream from the dying man.

XXXX

All four hunters heard the horrific scream, clearly, coming from upstairs.

Dean was the first to react. "What the Hell was that?"

"I don't know but I don't like the sound of that." Exclaimed Sam; temporally forgetting his search to look at his brother. It was incredible how a single look into his brother's eyes always helped Sam to be grounded and reassured.

"Maybe it was the owner of the secret room we found…" Jesse thought out loud; also forgetting his search to make his way toward his sister, needing to be near her all of the sudden.

"What secret room?" Amy asked curiously; making her way upright on her bed. After a few grimaces and dark looks from both Dean, who hadn't yet left her side, and her brother, she decided to stay put, for now.

Seeing all the others gathering around Amy's bed, Sam silently joined them. "We found it when we were looking for you guys. It's full of monitors. That's how we discovered you were in the basement."

"We then went back out to find it, when we didn't find any stairs leading to the basement; we made our way back and tried every single freaking buttons on the enormous console!" Continued Jesse, sitting himself beside his sister, to keep her company and help her not feel left out.

"Then a door suddenly appeared in a dark corner, we ventured in it and found a corridor leading to another freaking locked door!" Explained Sam; all the while guiding Dean toward a chair not too far from the bed. He had seen his brother sway on his feet seconds earlier and knew his brother wouldn't like to fall on his face in front of the others.

Dean wordlessly thank his brother and took a deep breath, he was starting to feel nauseous again and didn't like that feeling one bit. _Yep, definitely a concussion, great!_

Amy, who didn't miss a second of the silent exchange, worriedly look at Dean, hoping to see him feeling better, but it didn't seem to go that way at the moment. Not wanting to put Dean at the center of attention, she asked more details from her brother. "That's when Dean heard Sam through the wall over there isn't it?" She asks her brother, pointing in the direction of the far side wall.

Seeing what her sister was doing and letting her, Jesse answered her question as if he had no clue what was going on in the room. "Yes, then we knew we were in the right place. We then found a hidden switch that opens that gigantic door…"

"That unfortunately disappeared again…" Sam continued; looking at the now empty wall. Suddenly feeling Dean starting to violently shake, he put both hands on his shoulders, trying to help him get through them.

_Why am I feeling so bad? I wasn't stabbed that badly was I? And I dealt with numerous concussions in my lifetime to know this one is not that serious._ Dean couldn't figure out why he was feeling so bad suddenly, all the while almost falling off his chair.

Seeing Dean's condition deteriorate made Amy very nervous and she wanted to get out of this bed very badly now! But Jesse restraining arms wrapped themselves around her very quickly, putting a quick stop to her unspoken idea. Her brother knew exactly how his big sister felt, having the same feeling for her wellbeing at this very second but he couldn't let her risk hurting herself more by getting off her bed.

Making up his mind, Sam helped Dean to his feet and directs them toward the second bed, then helped his big brother climb onto it, all the way scared as Hell that Dean hadn't made a single protest about the move.

In the meantime, Dean let himself be cared for by his brother, still trying to understand his condition and coming up with nothing.

Being too worried about his big brother's condition, Sam never felt Jack's arrival in the room. Hiding in his usual dark corner, Jack was feeling real proud of himself. _Attack the vulnerable and make the others worried sick is a perfect diversion! I knew I could use the sibling's feelings for each other against them was perfect, now for the lady…_ Going deep inside his mind, a trick he learned along the way, he tried to attack Amy telepathically, like he just did Dean.

Looking at Dean while Sam moved his brother on his bed, Amy suddenly felt another presence in the room, a very dark presence. Looking around the room, she discovered they weren't alone anymore!

"Look out guys! He's back!" She screamed with all the force she could find for her voice, pointing in Jack's position to reveal the shock spirit.

_How the Hell did she discovered me? She definitely has something to hide, some powers of some sort…_ Thought Jack; all the while making his way toward the startled group of hunters.

XXXX

_To be continued_

_Hope you like this part and please let me know what you think, it only take a second to write a tiny review._

_On my side, I'll try to post the next chapter more quickly._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note**__: Is it really been 4 months since I've updated this story? I'm unforgivable! I will see this as a miracle if even a single person is still following my story._

_**Beta**__: Thanks again Tara, you're wonderful!_

_**Description**__: With all four hunters now trapped in the basement, Jack decided to make his new appearance…_

XXXX

**Chapter Ten**

Jumping at Amy's scream, Sam quickly recovered and started walking toward the spirit. Contrarily to his brother, he hadn't lost all his weapons on his way over to the basement. So he tried to discreetly reach for his rock salt shotgun that he placed near the beds while advancing on the spirit. He wanted to block the route toward Dean and Amy, a plan that seem to enrage Jack a lot!

_Those brothers are highly experienced, good a challenge!_ Thought Jack while facing the taller one. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could also see the younger man walking toward him. _Protecting your big sister are we? That's it; leave them alone so I could get to them later, after I've dealt with you two… Now let's make our angry face so they think they caught me off guard…_

All the while, Dean slowly got down from his bed and made his way toward Amy, ignoring her worried look at the grimaces going all over his face with the pain he was obviously feeling with the movement.

"Not one word. It's worth it if Jack makes his way to us," he said when he had finally reached her side. He placed himself between the upcoming fight and her bed.

When he caught her questioning look at his last comment he simply added: "Don't get me wrong, I believe in both our brother's abilities but I want to make sure that you're gonna stay safe."

At that comment, Amy just rolled her eyes. _Another prince in shinning armor coming to my rescue! When are they gonna realize that I can take care of myself?_ She was thrown out of her line of thoughts when she saw her brother flying into a wall!

"Jesse!"

Seeing Amy moved on her bed, Dean caught her arm. "Stay put! That's exactly what he wants! Don't deliver yourself to him on a silver platter!" exclaimed Dean; trying very hard to convince the young lady to stay in her bed.

While Jesse did his unsuspected "flight", Sam reached his rock salt gun and quickly shot the spirit before he could realize what was happening to him.

"NO!!" A very stunned Jack screamed; before disappearing into a cloud of dust.

But every single hunter in the room knew he wasn't gone for good, they have to find his remains and fast!

Now that the main threat was temporary invisible, Dean slowly made his way toward Jesse, who was trying to get back on his feet and reassure his friends.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry about me."

"Sure you're fine, why don't I believe you?" Asked Dean, who almost reached the yo young man and saw him sway dangerously.

"Wait a minute, that's why I don't! Stop trying to get up Jesse!" Dean almost ordered; when he has finally reached the stubborn hunter. "You're as bad as your sister, you know that?"

"I've been told that once or twice I guess." Quietly answered Jesse; glad Dean was helping him stay upright.

Reassured the young man was not too badly injured, only a nasty gash on the back of his head, Dean shot a quick look at his brother who was remaining on guard with his shotgun.

Sam returned the look and continued his rounds around the basement, wondering when Jack was going to make his new appearance.

Despite everyone's advice, Amy came down from her makeshift bed and had every intention to go to her brother but someone else as other plans in mind…

Suddenly and a lot quicker than any usual spirit, Jack appeared right behind Amy and put his arm around her neck, immobilizing her instantly!

Jesse finally made it up and was turning to look at his sister when he saw Jack grab her from behind!

"AMY!"

Even with eyes all around his head, Sam never saw the spirit reappear before it was too late. Now Jack was simply smiling at him, proud of his new hostage and the protection she was providing him.

"Never saw that one coming did you? You cannot win against me! I'm the best serial killer in the world! Never been caught alive and I'll never will be vanquish in death!" Jack proudly announced while advancing toward Sam; playing with him.

"Let her go!" Roughly asked Sam; watching Jack coming closer with a still shocked young woman trapped in his deadly grip.

"Let go of my only leverage, are you nuts? No she's staying right here." Simply answered the spirit; tightening his grip around the young lady's neck.

At the first sign of his sister in danger, Jesse tried to reach her but was stop by Dean's strong grip and whispered advice.

"Don't move; we'll get her out."

"But…" Started a stunned Jesse; who was answered by a silencing sign from Dean.

Amy, for her part, didn't like this turn of events one bit, being on her feet wasn't such a good idea after all. Her wound in her abdomen screamed with every step like she was ripped open! And Jack seemed to feel her discomfort because he made sure they were moving all the time, probably enjoying every ounce of her pain.

But there was always a good side to everything, being so cocky, Jack hadn't seen Dean's slow but sure advance toward him. He had locked eyes with his brother the second Amy was caught and they had silently agreed to his plan. W W hile Sam kept the spirit busy; Dean would approach it and surprise him, hopefully. It was clear Jack wasn't your normal kind of spirit and he has to be treated accordingly. He was almost there…

In the meantime, Jesse was trying to reassure his sister by looking at her and whispering that everything would be okay. He could almost hear her response: _Gee you think?_ But it didn't matter; he was reassuring himself at the same time, well trying anyway.

Monologuing along the way, Jack almost reached Sam's position and he was feeling like he was the only reason why the young lady trapped in his death grip was still standing. She was trembling in pain beside him, it was almost better then stabbing her!

Suddenly Jack felt an agonizing sharp pain in his back! Surprised, he let go of Amy who started her slow descent toward the floor. But before she could reach it, Sam was there to catch her. Having seen his brother's attack on the spirit, he was prepared to catch her when Jack finally let her go. He went down on his knees keeping Amy securely in his arms. Wiped out, the young lady closed her eyes for a minute, trying to ride the pain and catch her breath.

Dean still had the little silver knife he found earlier and used it in his swift attack! He stabbed Jack repetitively, hoping to slow his endurance. They were all very tired and it was time to even the score.

But Jack still had a lot of energy in store so before he once again vanished into thin air, he managed to throw Dean into a wall with incredible force!

"Dean!" Yelled a panicked Sam when he saw his brother fly into a wall. To his horror, Dean not only roughly impacted with the wall but crashed through it, landing not too gently on the other side!

Flinching at Sam's scream, Amy opened her eyes and saw the hole in the wall Dean just created. She silently looked at Sam and simply nodded her understanding. When he still hesitated to let her go she tiredly forced out.

"Go to your brother, I'll be fine."

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see her own brother making his slow approach toward them.

"He'll watch over me soon enough, go and check on Dean please."

"Okay" Simply answered Sam, gently lowing Amy down on the floor and when he was sure she could stay mostly upright, he made his way toward Dean.

"Dean? You okay man?" He risked asking when he made it to the hole and took his first look inside.

Amy slightly jumped when she felt a presence behind her but relaxed very quickly when her younger brother wrapped his arms protectively around her. After a quick reassuring look they both turned their attentions toward the Winchester's brothers.

XXXX

_To be continued_

_I've already started the next chapter so it should be posted a lot sooner._

_I won't make any promises this time because I don't seem to be able to keep them._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's notes**__: I'm getting better in my delays, only a month! But it's still a lot and for that I'm sorry, again. What can I do, life keeps me busy. Hope you guys gonna like this chapter, one of my longest I may add._

_**Beta**__: Awesome job Tara, thanks again._

_**Description**__: After his last encounter with Jack the Ripper, Dean literally created a hole in a wall! Let's see how he's doing…_

XXXX

**Chapter Eleven**

Sam finally reached his brother and immediately realized that he was unconscious. It wasn't surprising with his brutal encounter with the wall.

Looks like his mild concussion as become a very serious one. Thought Sam; when he found a deep gash in the back of Dean's head that was bleeding profusely. _His stab wound is not getting better either, he tore all his stitches with the force of the impact, not good, not good at all. I must get him out of here as soon as possible but Jack doesn't want to disappear already. _Sam thought angrily while looking at his brother to make sure he didn't have any new injury.

Amy was looking at Sam while he examined his brother and didn't like the worried look he had written all over his face. _It must be real bad; I just hope he didn't hurt himself more grievously._ She thought while looking at her brother who seemed as worried about the whole situation.

After making sure Dean hadn't hurt his back and neck, Sam start to move him out of the hole he'd created. It's then that he saw that his brother had, by pure accident, found the remains of Jack the Ripper himself! Lying there, in a shallow grave, where perfectly conserved bones; surrounded by clothes and articles dating from the 17th century. In the shock of his discovery, Sam stopped all movements for a minute and then slowly lowered his brother back on the ground, making sure he was comfortable and safe for a while.

It looked like Jack didn't have a very happy ending, left there to die or previously assassinated, no way of knowing now, and walled up! Not even a proper coffin just a little dirt on top of the body. _No wonder he's so mad and wants to kill everyone he meets! From what history told us, he was already crazy but that surely didn't help it._ Thought Sam while looking at Jack's belongings. He found a pocket watch, broken of course, a leather billfold with a stack of shredded bills, so money wasn't the reason why he was walled up, a flask, a very nice one and still intact surprisingly.

Sam was about to discover what Jack was still holding jealously, even in death, when he heard Amy's warning.

"Guys, he's back already."

The young woman had just felt a frozen wind go through her all of the sudden when she realized it could mean only one thing: their enemy of the day was back in shape, so to speak.

Her brother was sitting beside her to rest his aching head when he felt her tense out of the blue. He was about to ask her what was going on when she made her announcement. He looked around the room to see where Jack had appeared but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where is he?"

"In the far left corner, in the shadows." His sister whispered back; pointing discretely in the direction of the ripper's hideout.

For his part, Jack was really pissed! First they attacked him from behind like cowards, then this little witch had spotted him again! _How does she do that? She can sense spirits or what? She's really starting to get on my nerves, her and her bodyguards! I'm gonna enjoy killing all of them very slowly and make it excruciating._ Thought Jack while trying to come up with a good plan to take care of the young men protecting his pray.

"Looks like it's minus one for your side; hey guys." Jack declared; while coming out of his hideout in the shadows.

Sam had just come out of the hole his older brother created and was intending to go fetch his backpack full of the necessary supplies for the barbecue of Jack's remains. But now, he had to defend his friends against the imminent attack. Knowing that Jesse wasn't too badly hurt from his latest encounter, he discretely motioned his bag to him before making his way toward to angry spirit.

Seeing Sam's signal, Jesse looked at his sister, to make sure she was well enough to be left alone for a while. Looking at her worried brother, Amy gave him the thumbs up and a little push off the bed before he could change his mind. A little reassured, Jesse pick up the supplies bag and made his way toward the hole and the still unconscious Dean in it.

Sam had retrieved his shotgun at the exit of the hole and was now facing a very angry spirit. But he was relieved in a way because now that they had found his remains, they could destroy him for good, finally.

Jack was so pissed off that he didn't even realize his enemy was almost happy to see him. No, he was just angry, not only did they attack him from behind but they had found the hiding place of his bones. Without realizing it, Jack was screwed. But the spirit was too concentrated on his revenge and main pray to see his upcoming demise.

Meanwhile, Jesse had carefully transport Dean out of the hole and was spraying some fuel on the remains, he had taken the opportunity to retrieve all the personal items and only leave the bones to burn.

While her brother was busy preparing the barbecue, Amy had come down from her bed to inspect Dean's injuries for herself. It worried her that he hadn't regained consciousness yet. She had grabbed the first aid kit from Sam's backpack and was applying some gauze on the hunter's bleeding head wound. In the corner of her eye she could see her brother lighting Jack's bones.

Sam too had seen the beginning of the fire and had stopped his fighting knowing the spirit would bust up in flames any minutes now.

Curious by his enemy's moves, or rather his lack of, Jack looked in the direction the tall hunter was staring with a smile on his face. _Ah, they burned my bones hey, well they're in for a good surprise…_ thought Jack before lurching his ruddiest attack yet toward the unsuspecting hunter.

When Sam felt himself been harshly pushed into an armoire, he couldn't contain his surprise: "Ow!" Trying to regain his senses; he turned to the smiling spirit: "How come you're not ashes at the moment?"

"You thought you had the answer with my bones didn't you? Well you should have known that I'm smarter then that, I have my secret weapon." Replied a rather smiling Jack; proud of his brilliant plan, as always. "Now back to the main course!" He announced before making his way toward a very shocked Amy.

Seeing the spirit going toward his weaponless older sister; Jesse jump out of the hole and run toward the menace. He arrived just in time and threw himself at the spirit, sending them both toward a table that didn't resist this surprised attack and broke under their weight.

Worried about her stubborn brother, Amy looked at Jack's belongings, trying to figure what he used to keep himself attached to the spirit's world. _The watch? Maybe but I doubt it, certainly not the billfold. The flask, nah._ Then her attention was drawn to what Jack was holding dearly before her brother cleaned the remains. _That must have been very important for him to be still holding it centuries after his death._

Amy was seconds away to unfold the cloth hiding the precious object when she felt a cold hand on her neck.

"Now dearly, don't be afraid, it's just me Jack your friendly ghost." Whispered Jack to her ear, while his hand was making his way to her back.

"Don't touch me you filthy dick!" Screamed a terrified Amy; trying to crawl away from this neverending nemesis.

But Jack was having none of it. "Don't go, this is just starting, I have big plans for you my dear." Jack whispered, grabbing the young woman's arm with much brutality. This time, he wouldn't let her get away! He quickly grabbed her in his arms before she could run away from him.

Feeling the spirit's arms under her legs and back sent chills through Amy's body and she started struggling to get away the moment they left the ground but that's the only thing she could do with what little energy she had left. She was terrified for herself of course but even more for the other hunters, if Jack could come get her that could only mean one thing: they were all seriously hurt!

While Jack was taking her God knows where, Amy looked around the basement for Jesse and the Winchester's whereabouts. Sam was trying to get back on his feet at the bottom of a massive armoire, trying was a very big word because it looked like it was taking a lot out of him. She let out a gasp when she saw Jesse laying unconscious on top of what was originally a table.

Jack had to smile at the young woman's reaction at seeing her little brother's predicament, he enjoyed every single second of pain he could witness. He slowed his pace, clearly in no rush to reaching his goal.

Ignoring Jack's sigh of pleasure, Amy tried to assess her brother's injuries from her point of view: his left arm was in a very awkward position and she was sure it was broken. _Other then that, he seems okay, well his concussion gonna be a lot worse now._ She thought horrified.

Out of all the hunters to check, that left Dean but she already knew he was unconscious beside the hole in the wall. Was he? In the corner of her eyes, she saw movements in the hunter's direction and couldn't help but smile a little when she saw Dean gathering the cloth holding Jack's secret and making his slow but sure way toward the still burning remains.

Jack had missed that reaction, thank goodness, because they had reached their destination: an operating table at the left corner of the basement. It was hidden in the shadows and behind a dark colored curtain, probably the reason why the hunters have never seen it in their inspection of their surroundings.

But now Amy was seeing it clearly and was terrified just imagining what Jack wanted to do to her on it! The moment the spirit lowered her on the table, she start struggling with all the energy she could gather within her!

But Jack had seen that one coming and was already tying his latest victim to the strategically positioned leather straps around the table. Both the young woman's wrists were already tied down when she realized she was trapped! Horror was written all over her young face and Jack was savoring it joyfully.

Not knowing what else to do, Amy starts screaming at the top of her lungs! "Help! Somebody help me please!"

If just the idea of destroying Jack the Ripper wasn't enough for Sam to gather his strength to get up, Amy's chilling screams did it! They was so much terror and helplessness in those screams to scare him into the next century! He quickly made it to his feet, finally, and made his way toward the calls for help, hoping he would arrive there in time.

Although he really enjoyed the screams of the terrified young hunter lying on his bellowed table, he didn't want to hear them all the way through the procedure he had in mind. So, regretfully, he took a scarf off his instrument table and prepared to silence his victim.

"I'm sorry my dear but as much as I love the sound of your screams, I cannot let them distract me. But don't worried, I won't put you to sleep, no I too badly enjoyed seeing the pain in your eyes for that." He reassured her, while tying the scarf securely around her mouth.

Amy was even more terrified now, she couldn't let anyone know where she was and was going to be awake for all the horror this bastard was about the make her go through! She tried to turn her head away from him but tied down by her wrists and ankles she didn't have a lot of freedom left in her. She then looked horrified as Jack took an enormous scalpel off the table stationed beside the operating table.

"Where should I start? Not the heart, too easy, you'll die right away. No I want you to suffer for a very long time. Let see, ah yes, let's start with the stomach." Jack murmured while slowly moving the scalpel over Amy's chest.

He was about to open her blouse when he was knocked from behind! Amy jumped in her restrained position at the sudden movement but was relieved to see Sam with a crowbar in his hands.

After making sure Jack was out on the floor, Sam then move toward her, wanting to release her trapped right wrist when Amy tried to shout a warning through the scarf! Jack had not been knock unconscious by the crowbar and was about to stab Sam in the back with the scalpel that had never left his hand!

Helplessly, Amy watched in horror Jack plunging the scalpel into Sam left shoulder! The tall hunter let out a bloody scream of pain on his way to the floor, grabbing his injured shoulder with his right hand. Jack was about to stab him again when he start screaming in pain himself! Surprised, he turn to see who dare attack him, only to see that Dean had finally reached the burning remains and has thrown his secret weapon in it!

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" The spirit screamed in terror before disappearing into a pile of dust.

"No one messes with my brother, you son of a bitch!" Dean replied while trying his best grin. He then slowly made his way toward his little brother and helped him to his feet while examining his newest injury.

"You okay little brother?"

"I've been better, you?"

"I'm always fine, you know that!"

"Sure, like I always believe you."

"Of course you do! I'm the oldest, I'm always right."

"Whatever; help me free Amy would you?" Asked Sam, while untying Amy's right wrist.

It's then that Dean saw for the first time the young terrified hunter's position on the operating table. She has start shaking dangerously when she had seen Jack attack Sam and couldn't do anything to help him.

Seeing Amy shaking this badly had Dean really worried for the young woman welfare. _This can't be good._ He thought while reaching for the scarf still over Amy's mouth.

"Amy? Calm down, sweetie, everything's okay, you're safe now." Dean whispered in a reassuring tone; while taking the scarf out of Amy's mouth. But the young woman didn't seem to be hearing a single word, shaking even more while looking at the ceiling.

"She's going into shock!" Screamed Sam; horrified when he first looked at Amy after he had finished untying her. "We have to get her to a hospital; her wound never stopped bleeding!" He then added when he saw the growing red spot on her blouse.

XXXX

_To be continued_

_The next chapter should be the last. I'm already working on it so it shouldn't take long. _

_Please review and let me know what you think._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's notes**__: Well that's it! The end of my very first post story! I've finally made it! Hope you guys enjoy the ride as much as I did!_

_**Beta**__: Thanks a lot Tara, for your entire awesome job!_

_**Description**__: They finally got rid of Jack the Ripper! Now to get some outside help…_

XXXX

**Chapter Twelve**

After Sam's shocked revelation, Dean wanted even more to reassure the freaked young woman in front of him.

"Amy? You have to calm down. Jack is finally dead; I swear to you, he can't hurt you anymore."

That seemed to have the desired effect because Amy started trying to take deeper breaths to calm herself and slightly nodded to Dean, telling him she understood.

"Okay, we're gonna move you back to your old bed, would you like that?"

"Yes please, take me off this horrible table." Whispered the still nervous young woman; she started stirring to get down from the operating table.

"No problem but let me do the work." Dean assured her; before slowly taking Amy in his arms. Sam could see it was costing his brother doing this but he couldn't do it himself with his wounded shoulder. He just kept close to his brother in case he needed some help.

Dean made it to Amy's bed and carefully put her down. Feeling drained, he leant one hand on the bed to make sure he didn't fall on the floor.

After making sure his brother was safe for now, Sam made his way toward Jesse, still unconscious on the remaining pieces of the table. He smiled; relieved when he saw the young man stirring.

Seeing her brother awake and feeling a lot more secure, Amy let her guard down and lost consciousness once again.

"You okay, Jesse?" Asked a worried Sam when he had finally reached the young man.

Shaking his head hoping to clear it a little, Jesse saw Sam approach him. "Yeah, I think so. But my arm hurts like a bitch though."

"I'm sure it does. Here, let me help you get back on your feet." Offered Sam; extending his uninjured arm to his young friend.

Finally back on his feet, Jesse looked at his surrounding area and saw his sister unconscious on her bed and Dean standing, well swaying watch beside her.

"Is my sister okay?"

"Yes, for the moment. We managed to get her away from Jack in time." Sam replied, wanting to reassure the young man.

Feeling Sam wasn't telling him everything, Jesse decided to dig a little deeper. "What do you mean in time?"

Realizing he'd said too much, Sam tried to repair the damage. "He had managed to grab her again but we stopped him before he could hurt her."

"Speaking of this monster, where the hell is Jack?" Jesse asked, looking around the basement wondering where their enemy was hiding.

"Back to the land of the dead, finally."

"Excellent news!"

"Yes indeed."

Turning his attention to Sam and seeing the blood on his shoulder, Jesse got worried. "You're okay? That looks painful."

"Yes, I'm okay for now, thanks for asking."

"Let me at least stop the bleeding."

"Okay, but make it quick, we've got to found a way out of this place."

"I'm with you, I won't be long." Jesse replied; while reaching for a cloth that looked clean enough to help stop the bleeding.

In the meantime, Dean's head was swaying dangerously so he approached a chair and dragged it discretely toward Amy's bed, made himself comfortable and rested his head beside the young woman's arm. _I'll close my eyes_ _just for a second, the time I found some energy back and then I'll go help Sam find a way out of here._ A few minutes later, he was out like a light.

Jesse, as promised, quickly finished tending to Sam's wound and they started their search around the basement once again.

"Before we destroyed him, Jack brought Amy toward a hidden operating table, maybe there is more hidden secrets over there…"

"He did that? My god, Amy must have been terrified!"

"Yes she was; she got a nasty case of shock."

"But she's okay now?"

"Yes, Dean managed to calm her down and she's resting comfortably now."

They looked toward the bed and smiled seeing Dean resting beside Amy.

"Should we wake him?"

"No, let him rest for now. I'm gonna wake him up when we have found the way out of here."

They made their way toward the table and start looking behind the curtain for hidden answers. They found a lot of surgical instruments that gave them some chills but nothing else. Sam was starting to lose all hope again when he saw what looked like a control box on the wall, well dissimulated in the shadows. He quickly opened it and started trying the levels.

Suddenly in a loud noise, the massive door opened!

"Finally, we can get out of here!"

"Yes! I was becoming claustrophobic."

Sam turned back toward his sleeping brother to announce him the good news.

"Dean! Dean, wake up! We found the way out!"

But Sam quickly became worried when his brother didn't respond right away. Reaching him, he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and shook him a little. "Dean? You okay?"

But the oldest Winchester remained stubbornly unconscious.

Jesse made his way toward his own sister but was sure she would remain asleep even with all the noise, her body needed the rest. Turning to Sam after hearing his worried calls to his brother, he made a decision.

"Sam, one of us should go upstairs, find a connection to his cell phone and call for help."

"You're right, I'll go." When he received a questioning look from Jesse he added: "My wound is hidden in my back and now that you stopped the bleeding maybe they won't even notice it."

"Okay, I'll watch over them." Answered a reassured Jesse; before turning back to his sister.

After one last look toward Dean, Sam quickly moved through the enormous door and headed upstairs. He found a connection in the living room and made the call to 911.

The rescuers was there very quickly surprised to hear that someone as manage to survive the "curse" of this dreadful house. Sam guided them downstairs to his brother and friends, the rescuers even more surprised by all the survivors.

XXXX

It was Sam's whispering voice that got through the fog first. Dean was so comfortable that he didn't want to leave this peaceful place right away. He decided to listen to his brother's voice a little more to know if he was needed.

"They should wake up soon, Jesse, don't worry. They just needed to rest very badly."

"I know but I'm missing her voice and the reassurance of her presence if you understand what I mean." Jesse's voice answered his brother, not very far from him.

"Yeah, I miss Dean too."

_Okay that's my cue to wake up I guess._ Thought Dean; before stirring slightly in his bed, announcing his return to the waking world.

"Speaking of the devil, you're back with us, Dean?" Sam whispered while standing from his chair to get a better look at his brother.

Looking around with unfocussed eyes, Dean saw the vague shape of what could only be his giant brother. "I guess so, where are we?"

"We're at the hospital." Receiving a questioning look from Dean, Sam elaborated. "After you fell asleep at your post beside Amy, we found a control panel and the switch to reopen the massive door. We called for help and here we are."

"I just wanted to rest my eyes for a second," Dean replied, trying his best to imitate his brother's puppy dog eyes.

Laughing, Sam reassured his brother. "It's okay; we know you needed the rest." And then he put his right hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing it a little bit.

Dean, then really looked at his younger brother: beside his left arm in a sling and a bad bruise on his left cheek, he seemed to have come out of the ordeal pretty well; but being as over-protective as ever, he had to make sure. "You're okay, Sammy?"

Stopping himself from rolling his eyes in exasperation, Sam once again reassured his brother. "Yes, Dean, I'm fine. You gonna be just fine too, with a little rest."

"I feel fine right now! When can I get out of here?" Dean replied sitting up in his bed, all the while trying to hide a grimace the pain in his side caused.

Knowing his brother's reaction, Sam was prepared; he kept his hand on Dean's shoulder and gently stopped him from getting upright. "Take it easy, big brother, you just woke up!"

Seeing the little show, Jesse tried to help Sam a bit. "Yeah, your brother was worried for a while there."

That surprised Dean a little that Sam would admit his worries to their new friend that easily. "Really, Sammy, you were worry about me?"

"I was a little, alright; I was just showing compassion toward Jesse's wait for his own sister to come back to us," Sam quietly answered, while getting a little red around the edges.

"Speaking of Amy, is she okay?" Dean asked, turning his head to see the sleeping form of the young lady in the bed next to him.

Sam, seeing the worry in his brother's features, tried to calm him. "She's gonna be just fine, they repaired the damage and stopped the bleeding."

"Glad to hear that, what about you, Jesse?" Dean asked the worried brother when he saw that he also had his left arm in a sling.

Jesse took his eyes off his sister to answer Dean. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. I just broke my wrist when I destroyed the table."

"Well, you had some help with that." Dean answered him; remembering Jack's vicious attack on the young man.

Remembering too, Jesse wanted to take this moment to thank the brothers for their help in defeating their latest enemy. "Yeah, I'm so glad you guys finally got rid of that monster."

"We're also very glad, believe me. He had done enough damage in his own lifetime, didn't need to do even more in ours." Sam added; relieved that they managed to stop the ripper.

Fighting some goose bumps crawling on his back, Jesse recalled a horrible sight. "I just saw a glimpse of his horrible table; I just don't want to imagine Amy's terror when Jack brought her over there."

"I've heard it and it was enough."

"What do you mean heard it?"

"When we were all down for the count, Jack made his move on Amy and she screamed for help. I was trying to get back on my feet when I heard it. It was horrible…"Recalled Sam; not able to look Jesse in the eyes.

"You guys, enough with the juicy details." A small voice whispered from the second bed in the room.

Jesse jumped from his chair so quickly that he almost fell down. "Amy! I'm so glad you're awake!"

Turning her head slightly on her pillow, Amy took her first look at her brother, analyzing every detail. "Hey little brother, how are you?"

"I'm fine, sis, just glad to have you back." Jesse answered, so happy his sister was back with him, he decided to let her be over protective, for a while.

Reassured by her brother's wellbeing, Amy looked around at her new surroundings. "I see we finally made it out of that horrible place."

"Yes. Sam found a control box with the lever to open the trapped door." Jesse replied, pointing at the silent brothers who let them have their reunion.

The young woman then realized they were in the same room as the Winchester's. She looked in the direction Jesse was pointing and tried to assess the brothers' conditions. Still a little worried about the paper white Dean, she turned her next question toward Sam. "Thanks for the last minute rescue, Sam. I never got the chance to thank you back there."

Once again turning a pale shade of red, Sam quietly replied to Amy. "No problem, Amy, just glad you're okay."

"What about you guys, nothing too major?" The young woman asked; this time turning her question toward the very quiet Dean who seemed to be hiding in his bed.

"We're fine." Dean simply replied, not liking the attention.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. _For once could he care about his own wellbeing and not be embarrassed that someone cared about him?_ He thought while trying to communicate his feelings to his stubborn older brother.

Seeing Sam's look, Dean just rolled his eyes almost burst out laughing.

Watching this whole scene and happy to have contributed into its creation, Amy turned her attention back to her own brother. "Hey Jess?"

"Yes Amy?" Her brother answered absent-mindedly, also laughing at the Winchester exchange of moods.

"When can I get out of here?" Asked his big sister, doing her best puppy dog eyes her little brother mastered so well.

Looking at his sister before bursting into laughter, Jesse just exclaimed. "And Sam didn't believe me that Dean and Amy were the same concerning their wellbeing…"

Hearing the laughter and Jesse's exclamation, Sam turned back his attention toward their new friends, all the while raising his hands in the air in surrender. "Okay, I believe you now!"

"What?" Both exclaimed Dean and Amy, exchanging curious looks.

XXXX

A week later…

Making a face because he had to be pushed in a wheelchair by his baby brother in order to get out of the hospital's grounds, Dean found his smile back when he finally could feel the sun on his face.

"Finally out of this place!"

Smiling at his moody older brother, Sam replied. "I agree with you Dean, if they had asked to keep you another day, I think we would have made a run for it tonight, all four of us!"

"It's true, Amy was being release today too."

"Yes, they took the elevator before us; I can see them beside their jeep." Sam answered while helping, discretely, his brother out of the wheelchair and the little walk toward the Impala, who was parked right beside the jeep.

Arriving near the jeep, they could hear a heated argument.

"I'm telling you one more time Jesse, I'm perfectly fit to drive!" Yelled Amy at her brother but you could feel nothing mean in those words.

More calmer then his sister, Jesse tried to reason with her. "But Amy, you just got released from the hospital!"

Watching this whole scene with smiles on their faces, the Winchester brothers couldn't help but remember some similar battles.

"Dean, where have I heard this argument before?" A laughing Sam asked to his equally amused older brother.

Knowing Sam will probably want to drive the Impala to let him rest, Dean could only answer. "Oh shut up, Sam!"

Feeling their presences and hearing their laughter, Amy and Jesse paused in their argument to join them.

"Hey guys, so they let you go too or you just escape?" Amy asked Dean, smirking.

Smirking himself and happy that someone else had mastered his little trademark, Dean answered the young woman, laughing. "We just escape but please don't turn us in!"

"He's joking!" Sam quickly added when Jesse made a face like he believed his brother, which made Dean and Amy laugh even harder!

"Would you two just stop fooling around?" Threw Sam, when he realized he's been duped.

Trying to stay serious, which were hard, Amy and Dean exchanged one more smirk and returned to their respective frustrating sibling.

"So sorry, Sammy, we should get on the road, Bobby wanted to see us so we should head over there."

"We have to get going too, a fellow hunter asked for our help on a complicated hunt."

That got Jesse's attention. "What do you mean complicated?"

"Please don't start again Jesse, we been through this, we're both fit to start a new hunt."

"We'll see about that when we get there…"

"Whatever." Then turning toward the Winchesters, Amy ended the conversation with her brother for now. "Well guys, it's been a pleasure to work with you."

When Dean and Sam both made pained expressions, Amy decided to define what she wanted to say. "Well you know what I mean, besides getting banged up."

"Of course, you guys have been trained well; we can see that in the way you handled yourselves in that basement."

"Well thank you, and your reputation is well earned, it was good to meet hunters who take their work very seriously."

"Wow, don't know what to answer to that." Dean answered, a little stunned by the reply.

That comment got Amy laughing; wow she surprised the Winchesters. Seeing her brother starting to get impatient, Amy decided it was time to part ways. "We really got to get going, hope we gonna cross paths with you guys again in a near future."

"Us too, it would be an honor," Sam replied, turning toward the Impala. Jesse and Amy smiled at that and then turned toward their jeep.

"Wait! Here our cell numbers, in case you need help or info during a "complicated" hunt." Dean quickly added, handling a piece of paper to Amy who had turned back at the sound of his urgent call.

"Thanks, here ours, you know in case." Amy shyly replied, surprised by Dean's confidence in them, getting her own piece of paper and quickly writing some phone numbers on it.

Jesse and Sam exchanged surprised looks but were happy the two reluctant hunters decided to trust someone new in their lives.

Both pairs of sibling made it to their cars and after some looks that said they didn't want to argue anymore, Dean and Amy both got in the driver's side of their respective cars. After one last look at each other, they left in opposite directions.

XXXX

Inside the Impala, Sam was curious and had to ask Dean the question he had in his head since they left the hospital and their new friends.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean answered distractedly; keeping his attention on the road.

Now that it was time to ask his question, Sam felt bad that he was even considering Dean would have done that. "You gave our real cell numbers to Amy right?"

"Yes Sammy, contrary to some other hunters we meet, I trust them." Dean answered honestly, looking at his brother to prove his point.

Feeling reassured and happy by the answer, Sam visibly relaxed. "Good, glad to hear that because I do too."

"I thought you would." Simply answered Dean; smiling and turning the radio on.

"So, how far till we reach Bobby's house?" Sam asked but knew he would never receive an answer, the music was too loud.

XXXX

The end

_Please let me know what you taught of this very last chapter or the overall story if you made it until here. It would be greatly appreciated. ___

_Your reviews help me a lot and sometimes even convince me that my stories are worth being published, at least here._


End file.
